Rin, por siempre mía
by Elenita-Ele-Chan
Summary: Sesshomaru había dejado claro sus sentimientos por Rin. El tiempo había pasado y Rin luego de años regresa con el Principe Daiyoukai, ahora una inevitable pasión crece entre ambos, llevandoles a vivir ese primer y apasionado amor. Continuación de Assate. Pasen y lean... CAP 2, LIME.
1. LUNA

**Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko es la dueña, señora y autora principal del manga llamado Inuyasha. **Yo sólo he tomado parte de sus personajes para hacer un fic SesshxRin.

**Pareja principal:**: Sesshomaru Y Rin.

**Rated**: M

**Nota del autor:** (1) Para mejor comprensión, ver el CDdrama que lleva por nombre de "Assate" de ahí, parte mi historia.

Han 9 años desde la muerte de Naraku.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"**La luna, muda testigo de mi amor"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era de noche.

Y la luna llena, totalmente inmensa se cernía sobre ella. Le fue imposible contener el impulso de correr para admirar la hermosa vista del cielo oscuro lleno de pequeños resplandores parpadeantes. Y la gran luna en medio de la obra magnífica como actriz principal. Era un espectáculo hermoso, muy hermoso.

Digno de verse.

Por ello, estaba en el jardín principal del palacio del oeste. Afuera y aunque, ya estaba entrada la fría noche no se arrepentía de haber salido; sabiendo de antemano que su comportamiento era erróneo, chocando totalmente con las enseñanzas recibidas durante años.

Fue educada como toda una dama youkai, como una princesa youkai más exactamente.

Si la doncella Kiyone san la viera en estos momentos pegaría el grito al cielo, estaba segura.

Pero no le importó, ella tenía que ir fuera y admirar a la lumbrera que se enseñoreaba de la noche más de cerca, algo tenía la luna que la hechizaba totalmente. Quizás era el hermoso resplandor tan brillante que sentía que la llamaba, quizás era porque se sentía bañada con aquella luz que la guiaba en la oscuridad, quizás fuera porque le recordaba tanto a…

_Sonrío._ A su amado Sesshomaru sama.

Fuera que fuera la razón, no le importaba, la combinación del resplandor de la luna en medio de la oscuridad, el sonido que producía el viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles y aquel olor a tierra húmeda que llegaba a sus fosas nasales, la llenaban de una paz inimaginable.

Acomodándose en el pleno césped, decidió posarse allí. Por su ropaje no se preocupo mucho ya que la yukata que llevaba era sencilla y la usaba para dormir. (En ese momento se arrepintió de no haber salido con algo más abrigado, porque la noche estaba muy helada) Así que, dobló sus rodillas y apoyó sus manos en ella, reposando su rostro en las manos.

Aunque fuera sólo un pequeño momento necesitaba aquel tiempo a solas. Había estado tan ocupada en sus labores diarias que apenas pudo tomar un tiempo para ella, y cuando creyó tenerlo, al instante había aparecido la doncella Kiyone con el shamisen en sus manos avisando que era tiempo de su lección del día.

Así que no había tenido tiempo para sí misma ese día. Y "ese" día era una muy importante para ella.

Ya que, aquel día exactamente, hace tres años atrás había muerto la anciana que se hizo cargo de ella como toda una madre, su querida abuela Kaede.

Gozaba de tener la educación del Oeste, la que presumía ser una de las mejores en cuanto a etiqueta y estudios se tratase. Pero lo aprendido con su abuela Kaede nunca lo olvidaría, Kaede le devolvió la alegría de vivir con los de su misma especie, los humanos. Mostrándole el amor y cariño que estos podrían dar, Kaede Oba- sama junto a Kagome sama y el resto de sus amigos humanos le habían dado tantas lecciones de vida importante.

Había reído y llorado junto con ellos.

Por eso no había dolido tanto cuando Kaede Oba sama dió su último suspiro. Ella, en su lecho de muerte le había pedido a la pequeña Rin de catorce años en ese entonces que no llorara su muerte, que al contrario, la recordara con el mismo amor de siempre. Porque para Kaede, Rin fue como una pequeña alegría en su vejez. _**La hija que nunca tuve**_ - fue lo que le había confesado en ese momento - _**La hija a quien amo, te amo Rin chan. Vive Rin chan y sé realmente feliz. Sé feliz, muy feliz. **_

Por el amor que siempre le tuvo a Kaede Oba sama no había derramado ni una sola lágrima. Cuando hubo soltado su mano pudo ver la gran sonrisa que adornaba hermosamente rostro de su querida abuela, ya inerte.

Ella había partido feliz y no era quien para no cumplir el deseo de su querida abuela. Aunque el dolor por la pérdida irreparable estuviera presente, no iba a opacar el último momento de paz de la anciana Kaede.

Y ese mismo día, después de que hubieran calcinado y despedido el cuerpo de su abuela. Sesshomaru sama, su amo, le había hecho la pregunta que tanto añoraba escuchar de esos precisos labios.

_**- Rin**_ - había pronunciado con su típica voz calmada - _**¿Vendrás conmigo? - **_

Por eso, este día era muy especial, y dentro de sus memorias lo tendría grabado por la eternidad.

Se removió en su posición. Aquella corriente fría que sopló de repente le había sacudido el cuerpo. La noche estaba bajando su temperatura (así era el Oeste de frío) pero aún así no tenía ganas de partir aún.

Quería seguir reflexionando bajo la luna llena...

En los tres años siguientes, fue donde vino el "verdadero" cambio radical para su vida. Apenas emprendió el viaje (sin retorno) al Oeste junto a su Amo Sesshomaru había dado fin a su vida "normal".

Abiertas las grandes puertas que le dieron la bienvenida a aquel gigantesco palacio supo que ya nada sería igual.

Sabía que su amo era alguien especial, alguien fuerte, alguien poderoso, alguien invencible y demás cualidades que resaltaban a simple vista, pero nunca imaginó que su amo fuera un Lord.

_Y exactamente el gran Lord de todo el imperio del Oeste. _Siendo niña, no recordaba absolutamente nada que diera sospechas a su posición. Él nunca le había revelado tal verdad, (ni siquiera Jaken sama y su gran boca aduladora) y nadie había hecho hincapié en ese hecho.

_Ahora sabía de donde provenía el dinero que compraba los kimonos caros, las joyas preciosas y demás regalos exorbitantes que él le obsequiaba cada vez que iba a visitarla. Había tenido sus propias conclusiones para este hecho, siempre pensó que su amo atacaba a humanos o youkais poderosos y robaba todas sus posesiones._

"Que tonta se había sentido en aquel momento".

Pero más tonta se había sentido cuando su amo se vio en la necesidad de sujetarla por la cintura y ayudarla a dar dos pasos adelante para estar dentro del todo en el Palacio del Oeste. Su cara se había teñido totalmente de un rojo tan carmesí por el tacto más íntimo que su amo le hubiera dado en aquel entonces.

Y si la vergüenza fuera poca, lo siguiente dicho por su amo (aun sin soltarla) a los soldados, sirvientes y demás youkais que administraban el palacio - a los que no había notado su presencia por andar perdida en su ensimismamiento- fue peor:

_**-"La humana aquí presente se llama Rin, ella es mi prometida, futura esposa y próxima Señora de todo el Oeste, así que espero que le den todo el respeto que merece de ahora en adelante." **_- Había dicho delante de todos. Para sorpresa de los youkais y de ella misma.

La declaración de su amo la había agarrado totalmente desprevenida. No es que no "supiera" de los sentimientos del Lord, pero…

Rio escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Aquella vez que su amo le había declarado sus sentimientos apenas tenía 12 años de edad. Era muy niña y no había alcanzado la madurez de toda mujer. Por la forma tan peculiar en la que su amo había confesado sus sentimientos hacía ella (1) y dado a que, el no hizo mención de esto en las visitas próximas que le dió, le dieron a entender a Rin (muy a su pesar) que su señor Sesshomaru se había olvidado de esto. (Sus sentimientos).

Pero no era así, muy al contrario de lo que ella creía. Sesshomaru sama le había confesado en uno de esos pocos momentos a solas, que sus sentimientos por ella siempre fueron reales, tal y como la primera vez que se lo confesó.

Pero…

Ahora, ya teniendo 17 años, Sesshomaru sama seguía sin hacer efecto su declaración. Quizás él la consideraba aún muy joven, muy inmadura, muy habladora (defecto que no cambiaba por más educación que recibiera) o muy infantil.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que él confesara sus sentimientos a Rin. 3 años (casi 4) desde que vivían "juntos" - o en el mismo Palacio - y no había cambios, Sesshomaru sama no se inmutaba.

- **Quizás me dejo de querer** , **o quizás nunca me quiso realmente **- susurró muy dolida - **Quizás se dio cuenta que no soy suficiente para él. Porque soy una simple humana. **Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. No quería llorar, no quería sacar conclusiones por sí misma, era egoísta de su parte hacerlo, no podía dar sentencia al hecho de que su amo no le hiciera mención de sus sentimientos.

Últimamente, Sesshomaru sama tenía muchos asuntos que atender, asuntos muy importantes que requerían su presencia. Había conflictos en algunas provincias del Oeste, según lo dicho por Jaken sama.

Por eso era egoísta de su parte pedir atención del amo para ella. Pero ¡Kami! era tan difícil, cada día sentía que sus sentimientos por el Lord crecían de manera desbordada. Siempre lo quiso - rió para sí misma - siempre lo amó, aún desde niña sus sentimientos por el amo Sesshomaru eran tan reales que la llevaron a pedirle un día, que aún si ella muriese, él nunca se olvidará de ella.

¡Que caprichosa! siendo niña ya estaba aferrada al Lord. ¿Pero que sabía una niña de amor? nada, sólo lo amaba y ya, un amor que le pedía estar siempre con su Señor Sesshomaru.

Por eso dolía tanto. Estaba en la incertidumbre, ¿Qué pensaría el Lord de ella? muy pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos, y cuando la tenían, alguno de los debía alejarse, ella por sus clases o él, por atender cualquier responsabilidad de Príncipe del Oeste.

O como ahora. Él no estaba en el palacio ya que había partido a algunas de las provincias del Oeste hace 10 días exactamente y no había reportado cuándo regresaría. Y ella no podía acompañarlo, porque la obligación de ella era estar en el Palacio atendiendo sus clases. (Y porque simplemente, él no la llevaría a ningún lugar donde podría exponer su seguridad).

Se supone que era la "prometida" del Lord y ni una sola vez escuchó de parte de nadie el término: "boda/ceremonia/unión o algo parecido.

Hipó reteniendo el llanto. Si lloraba se delataba, porque Kiyone san tenía un olfato realmente monstruoso y se daría cuenta que estaba fuera de sus aposentos en altas horas de la noche y la reprendería por eso. - Algunas veces, Kiyone san era realmente muy estricta con la formación de Lady Rin -

Se hizo casi un ovillo, estaba muy fría la noche.

Pero aún era más frío y desolador sentirse así. Más que la propia noche- **Sesshomaru sama** - Susurró cerrando sus ojos y dejando resbalar una lágrima solitaria. Lo deseaba tanto, deseaba estar con él, deseaba ver su hermoso rostro de ángel, sus profundos y dorados orbes, su cabello plateado tan sedoso y brillante, deseaba estar con él.

- **Sessho… maru sama** - volvió a repetir más para ella misma. ¡Qué tonta! de nada le valía llamarlo en la oscuridad. Pero lo hacía, diciendo su nombre se imaginaba tenerlo cerca, casi hasta su olor tan único podía percibir.

….

- **Rin** - y su voz, también podía escuchar su voz llamándole, su voz aterciopelada y firme, tan varonil, caso curioso porque su hermosa apariencia casi angelical no coincidía con su voz tan distante…

- **Rin** - Y volvió a escuchar su voz, ¡Qué poderosos podían ser los sentimientos de una mujer enamorada! sin duda algunas lo extrañaba tanto que casi podía oír su voz. (Con una leve entonación molesta, pero era su voz, la voz de su amo.)

Y lo siguiente que sintió fue como una especie de cálida tela caía sobre ella, (de una forma brusca por cierto, pero le daba abrigo), y lo agradecía porque el frío se estaba colando en su anatomía. Viendo bien, se trataba de una de sus sábanas, una sábana blanca muy acogedora... ¡Oh no! seguramente alguien se había dado de cuenta de su estancia en el jardín a tan altas horas de la noche, casi madrugada.

Lo peor que podría pasar, es que ese alguien fuera Kiyone san, su doncella personal.

- **Lo siento **- repitió varias veces dando rápidas inclinaciones en forma de reverencia sin fijarse realmente quien estuviera delante suyo -**Lo lamento Kiyone sama, sé que no debo salir a altas horas, está mal visto, pero…**

La pequeña y descuidada Rin no se fijó de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba el suelo de su cara.

-**¡Itay!** - Se quejó sobando su frente. "Que tonta" pensó.

- **No se que es peor** - Había dicho una voz tan añorada por Rin que la hizo detener todo acto (sobar su adolorida frente). Pero aun sin atreverse a mirar a quien le hablaba, _Su amo _-** El hecho que estés a estas horas fuera de tus aposentos o que estes disculpandote de esa forma tan mediocre por tus acciones, siendo la próxima señora del Palacio, incluyendo este jardín. **

…

**..**

**.**

Poco a poco se incorporó elegantemente, como toda una dama. Su amado Señor estaba ahí, había llegado al Palacio, había regresado y estaba frente a ella, con su porte tan único, su espesa cabellera plateada casi refulgiendo debido al brillo especial de la luna, y vistiendo su kimono negro con detalles plateados (sin su pesada armadura) haciendo contraste con la oscuridad de la noche, su mirada dorada y tan profunda clavada en ella.

- **Ha regresado Señor **- dijo Rin dando una reverencia. Así le había enseñado su institutriz youkai. - **Bienvenido, Sesshomaru sama** -

Su amo no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a mirarla intensamente.

******o+o+o+o******

El deseo que casi quemaba por ver a su humana era tan intenso que apenas habiendo llegado al Palacio se dirigió a sus aposentos. Aún sabiendo que a esas horas su pequeña humana ya debía estar sumida en profundos sueños, ya que era entrada la madrugada, pero a él no le importaba, deseaba verla, saber de ella, aun si fuera sólo dormida atesoraría la imagen que le brindaría su bella durmiente.

¡Como aborrecía esos viajes inútiles que requerían su presencia!; problemas sin miramientos en los que seriamente debía empezar a delegar a uno de sus generales de guerra para que se encargarán de resolverlos, su viaje había sido una pérdida de tiempo ya que el asunto lo resolvió en cuestión de segundos, unos errantes youkais que fueron realmente estupidos al atreverse a causar revuelos en algunas de las provincias del Oeste. El resultado, la muerte de esos seres sin amor a sus miserables vidas, el mismo se había encargado de aniquilarlos tan sólo agitando a Bakusaiga una sola vez.

-_**¡Que débiles e insignificantes!**_ - había recordado. Y qué ilusos en atreverse a irrumpir la seguridad en las tierras del Oeste. El asunto hubiera sido resuelto en menos días, pero la tropa de guerra que llevó con sigo no podía detectar donde esos youkais invasores se escondían, así que tuvo que ir él mismo a hacer frente y encontrar el escondite de esas escorias.

- **Sandeces** - susurró molesto debido al recuerdo de su inútil viaje. Abriendo las puertas del aposento de Rin, detecto algo, el aroma de su humana se evaporaba y se hacía más fuerte en el exterior de palacio.

Cerciorándose, caminó hasta el considerablemente grande y espacioso futón (donde se suponía que yacería la hermosa humana de cabellos negros) sólo para acertar a lo que su fino olfato le indicaba.

Rin estaba fuera del Palacio, pero aun dentro de los límites de éste..

Quizás llevaba fuera alrededor de una hora, posiblemente, (el dulce olor característico de Rin todavía estaba en el aire) aun así, ¿Porqué estaba fuera? ¿Que pasaba con Rin? ¿Cómo Kiyone era tan descuidada para no darse cuenta que Rin no yacía en su aposento?

O más bien, ¿Porque el inútil de Jaken no estaba con Rin cuidando de ella? seguramente ese viejo youkai estaría roncando hasta más no poder en ese instante y su Rin estando fuera sola.

Expuesta a cualquier peligro, estaba siendo muy descuidada. Si Rin no le tenía una explicación razonable para sus descuidados actos, estaría dispuesto a no pasar por alto esta falta.

Tomando una de las sábanas que reposaba a un lado del futón de Rin, la llevó consigo sabiendo lo descuidada que en ocasiones (muchas) era la humana.

Localizarla no fue difícil, ella estaba en el jardín principal del Castillo. Curiosamente, en donde la luna podría observarse mejor ya que dado a la ubicación del Palacio, el resplandor de la luna daba directamente iluminando todo el jardín. Pero verla casi acurrucada en sí misma fue algo que ciertamente le molestó.

El frío era tal, que aun a él mismo (en su fuero interno), debía admitir que podía afectarle. Algo inimaginable. Ya que siendo un Daiyoukai como lo era él, cosas tan absurdas como los cambios de climas no le afectaban - en su mayoría de las veces -

Pero esa noche era diferente, por alguna razón estaba haciendo mucho frío.

Y era obvio que su humana estaba siendo afectada por tan baja temperatura. Estaba casi temblando ¡Qué descuido de su parte! evitó soltar un gruñido de reprobación para no asustarle. Llegando donde ella estaba, (claro, sin hacer ruido) se fijó en las lágrimas que ésta estaba reteniendo, ¿Por qué lloraba Rin? ¿Qué sucedía con ella?

Su reciente "ira" fue aplacada por el olor a sal que se desprendía de Rin. Era obvio que algo le afectaba, no quiso hacer conjeturas y suposiciones a su estado. Ya hablarían de este asunto por la mañana.

Estando a pocos pasos de su humana pudo repasar una vez más los irreales cambios que había dado su amada Rin, ya era toda una bella mujer, su cuerpo de niña había cambiado totalmente para dar paso a un cuerpo esbelto y firme de una mujer. Su pálida piel (aún no mas palida a su piel youkai) de porcelana hacía el contraste más irreal con su cabello oscuro, sedoso y abundante, el cual había dejado crecer tanto que llegaba más abajo de su cintura. (Que ahora era sujeto en una trenza, siempre que dormía trenzaba su cabello) Sin dudas su prometida era una mujer muy hermosa, no debería envidiarle nada a ninguna otra mujer, youkai o humana, porque era poseedora de una belleza sin igual.

_Y ella era suya, solo suya._

Un murmullo lastimero llamó su atención sacandole súbitamente del repaso de la belleza de su prometida. ¿Qué era? Rin llamando su nombre, ¿Se había dado cuenta de su presencia? casi no había hecho ruido para no asustarle. ¿Cómo era posible? una vez más le llamaba.

-_** Sesho… maru sama**_ - susurró por segunda vez y supo que no se había dado cuenta que él estaba frente a ella, no quiso pensar que fuera él, el culpable del estado deprimente de su Rin.

No se lo perdonaría. No se perdonaría lastimar a Rin.

- **Rin **- la llamó para hacerle saber que él estaba ahí, no se había dado cuenta cuanto le había extrañado…. _sentimientos_, algo tan nuevo e impropio de él.

-**Rin **- y la llamó por segunda vez, su voz ésta vez tenía algo de enojo plasmado en su tono. Odiaba repetirse (aun siendo Rin) era algo que no soportaba hacer. Estaba contra su naturaleza, pero con la humana Rin, todo estaba contra su naturaleza youkai.

Viendo que ella no respondía (Y jamás se repetiría por tercera vez, algo humillante para él, el príncipe del Oeste) decidió colocarle de una manera nada amable (sólo para llamar su atención) la sábana que traía consigo.

Y había funcionado, Rin soltó de pronto un: **Lo siento **- algo que le molestó al Daiyoukai. Rin se estaba disculpando **Lo lamento Kiyone sama, sé que no debo salir a altas horas, está mal visto, pero… - **Pronunció Rin nuevamente, pero no le entendía, ¿Es que acaso no estaba claro la posición de Rin en este Castillo? Ella sería la próxima señora del Oeste. ¡¿Porque se disculpaba si ella como futura Reina podía disponer de cualquier parte de su palacio?

_Acaso, Rin tu…._

No,

No quiso pensar que su humana se arrepentía de la decisión de unirse a él,

**-¡Itay! - **Fue lo próximo que escuchó de boca de su prometida. Entonces se había dado cuenta que ésta se había golpeado la cara contra el suelo por no fijarse en nada.

_Seguía siendo la misma Rin, descuidada y torpe en muchas ocasiones._

**- No se que es peor** - Por fín había soltado él. Debatiéndose el hecho de ver a su amada humana fuera a altas horas de noche -** El hecho que estés a estas horas fuera de tus aposentos o - **Cerró los ojos molesto** - Que estés disculpandote de esa forma tan mediocre por tus acciones, siendo la próxima señora del Palacio, incluyendo este jardín. **

Y lo soltó. Sus más profundos pensamientos fueron expuestos ante esa humana de ojos marrones y piel de muñeca, ¡¿Qué embrujo más hechizante tenía ella que le hacía doblegar su naturaleza Daiyoukai?! Ella hacía que él diera rienda suelta a eso que los humanos denominaban "sentimientos" algo que siempre creyó inútil e insignificante, no había dudas que Rin era una bruja de hermoso rostro que le había cautivado.

Pero al contrario de alguna queja de su parte, o algún tipo de reclamo, ésta actúo como toda dama youkai. No había dudas del trabajo de Kiyone en Rin, hasta su forma de ponerse de pies y obviar el dolor en su frente (que imagino aún tenía) le había dejado buena impresión, Rin era totalmente había dudas que ya estaba lista para dar el próximo paso a su relación.

Ella le dio una educada la bienvenida al castillo. En otros tiempos hubiera sonreído hasta más no poder y se hubiera abalanzado encima y darle un abrazo gritando un: ¡Sesshoumaru sama ya regreso! , pero al contrario de eso, sólo le dio una reverencia mostrando sus respetos a su futuro marido.

Y él sólo se dedicó a mirarle profundamente, una vez que sus orbes se encontraron.

Debido al insoportable frío, las coyunturas de Rin no aguantaron más, estaban muy entumecidas. Ni aún teniendo la cálida sábana sobre ella le aplacaba el frío de la madurgada. Así que dando una mueca de dolor se dobló sobre sí misma intentando no verse absorbida por la fría oscuridad que le acechaba, pero fue inútil….

Viendo a su querido y amado Sesshomaru sama ante ella, atinó a llamar su nombre, muriendo él susurró en sus labios secos -** Sessho…. maru sa… **

Y no más, la oscuridad la envolvió.

Sesshomaru vio a su humana desplomarse ante él, estiró sus brazos para tomar el peso de Rin en sus brazos, estaba tan helada, se había desmayado debido a la baja temperatura de la madrugada.

La envolvió con su calor, brindandole esa calidez con su estola.

Empezó a levitar lentamente con Rin refugiada en sus brazos y estola, pasando el ventanal de los aposentos de Rin, acarició su pálida y fría mejilla, teniéndole más cerca, detalló su hermoso rostro. Rin, su pequeña Rin…¡Qué hermosa era! ¡Cuanto había extrañado su cercanía!

Daría el próximo paso en la relación con Rin, era tiempo de cortejarla ya que no había dudas de su crecimiento externo e interno. Verla actuar ante él tan maduramente le indicaba que Rin ya era más que apta para tomar el puesto de la Gran Señora del Oeste. Además que, físicamente podía "soportar" la unión (dolorosa para una simple y débil humana) con el Príncipe del Oeste. Las suaves curvas del cuerpo de Rin se escondían bien bajo la yukata (ya que Rin era de contextura delgada) pero pudo detallarlas bajo su "abrazo" en el cual la mantenía.

Acercando su rostro al de Rin, absorbió su olor. ¡Que dulce era! pasó su lengua húmeda sobre los labios secos de Rin y luego los retiró, ya habría tiempo para complacer sus deseos, no podía dejar que sus instintos le dominaran.

No con Rin en ese estado.

Ascendió hasta el umbral de sus aposentos y abrió los ventanales. Entró con Rin y la depositó suavemente sobre su propio amplio y grandísimo futon. Verla allí, tan frágil e indefensa ante él, le era maravilloso, sería sólo un adelanto de lo que vivirían por el resto de sus noches.

Cerrando las cornisas de las ventanas, (impidiendo al viento helado soplar en sus aposentos) y quitándose la parte superior de su quimono, regresó con Rin al futon. Se acomodó a su lado y le tomó un rebelde cabello que sobresalía de su cabeza para luego llevarlo a sus manos y acercarlo a sus labios.

Murmuró su nombre acariciando con sus labios el cabello tan negro como la misma noche.

Por primera vez, luego de tantos años compartirían el lecho nuevamente.

Caso curioso, porque de ahora en adelante se iba a encargar de tener a su Rin en su lecho todas las noches de su vida.

-**Rin **- susurró nuevamente.

**+o+o+o+o**

**31/08/2014**

**03:33 A.M.**

To be Continued.

Es la primera vez que publico una historia de mi segunda pareja favorita de anime, estoy muy emocionada y realmente espero sus comentarios. Sean buenos, sean malos, ¡Los que sea! los ansío.

Bueno, espero que, él que lea esto no sea tan tacaño (gracias adelantadas) y me regale un

REVIEW


	2. ACERCAMIENTOS

**Disclaimer: obra original de sensei Takahashi Rumiko sama. **Yo sólo he tomado parte de sus personajes para hacer un fic SesshxRin.

**Pareja principal:**: Sesshomaru Y Rin.

**Rated**: M

**Nota del autor:** el capítulo de hoy puede estar teñido de algo OC según su parecer. A mi no es como que me encantara la idea de leer/ ver a un Sesshomaru lejos de su característica personalidad arrogante, pero… al estar "enamorado" de Rin me lo he imaginado rompiendo el estereotipo demoníaco sin sentimiento, ¡Quien sabe! pero aquí podemos disfrutar de un apasionado youkai. (Algo que quisiera leer en manga).

**CAPÍTULO 2**

" **Acercamientos"**

_La noche ha llegado para tomarnos_

_con su oscuridad imponente,_

_su brillo lunar parece amarme_

_y la melancolía, en mi ser, permanente..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Cálido, cálido..._

_Suave, suave…_

_Fresco, fresco…._

_Confortador. _

Realmente no quería salir de aquella burbuja donde flotaba tan relajadamente. Esa sensación cálida, suave, fresca y tan confortadora que le brindaba su amado futón era de ensueño. A sabiendas que muy pronto debía iniciar su día (en todas las miles de actividades que Kiyone san seguramente la ocuparía) decidió no levantarse. ¡Es que eran tan placentera las miles de sensaciones que le otorgaba tan celestialmente aquel futón! que sería un pecado siquiera abrir los ojos.

Por eso, decidió acurrucarse como bebé en el "futon".

No sentía su típica frazada cubriendola (su frazada favorita obsequiada por Kagome sama, una de unos graciosos garabatos tríada de la época de la miko ; ¿cómo es que le decía Kagome sama? ¡ah sí! dibujos animados) pero no le preocupó porque no tenía frío. Así que sus piernas desnudas rozaban insistente el cálido futón. Sus brazos enrollados igualmente y su rostro escondido entre las telas que cubrían el kakebuton.

¡Kami sama debía amarla mucho! seguramente - se removió sonriente - muy pocas veces podía darse el lujo de permanecer tanto tiempo dormida. Si no era su doncella todas las mañanas destapandola bruscamente y obligándola a tomar el baño, era Jaken sama y sus acusaciones de: chiquilla floja, chiquilla holgazana, chiquilla perezosa lo que le hacían privarse del lujo de dormir por más tiempo.

Siendo la futura Lady del Oeste; era su deber estar a primeras horas del alba lista para iniciar el día. Cosa que le costaba realmente, había desarrollado en la aldea de su abuela Kaede, el mal hábito de dormir por largas horas y por lo que veía, no podía deshacerse de éste por mucho que pasaran los años.

-"_**No debería ser tan floja"**_ - pensó aun media dormida. ¡¿Qué pensaría su amo al ver que dormía tanto?! seguro la tacharía de una mujer deplorable. Quizás su amo llegaba antes del alba y ella, por estar de dormilona, no podría darle la bienvenida al castillo.

Pero, es que estaba tan "rica" la siesta, no quería levantarse.

oOoOoOo

El Lord del castillo por su parte se dedicaba fijamente a reparar las expresiones de la humana de cabellos negros que reposaba en el futon junto a él. Era todo un poema viviente él tan sólo observarla. Sus párpados cerrados repletos de las gruesas pestañas que acariciaban sus mejillas sonrosadas, y su minúscula boca contraída adornando él rostro angelical con expresiones diferentes.

Seguramente Rin estuviese soñando.

Y, aunque el alba ya hubiese pasado y ahora él astro rey estuviera brillando a todo su resplandor no quiso levantarla. Se dedicó personalmente toda la madrugada a detallar en su vasta memoria una a una las facciones de su Rin.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que él, él Gran Sesshoumaru del Oeste estuviese tan cautivado por una simple y mortal humana?

Tenía la respuesta: absolutamente nadie. Nadie hubiera podido afirmar algo tan inverosímil. Los humanos eran seres tan repugnantes, míseros, finitos, nefastos que tan sólo mencionarlos le causaba un grado de repulsión enorme.

Pero, ahí estaba ella, rompiendo con cada uno de sus ideales como youkai. ¿Quién diría que aquella mugrienta y sucia niña que usó como "prueba" en su tiempo para medir las habilidades de colmillo sagrado se apoderaria de su corazón?

Es más, ¿Quién diría que él, el youkai más poderoso del Sengoku tuviese corazón?

- Palpitación -

Salió bruscamente de sus dilemas al sentir una pulsación en su parte baja. Su Rin se aferraba fieramente a Mokomoko (y por ende, éste, al ser parte de él recibía las atenciones dadas a su pelaje). Pero, las piernas tan largas y torneadas de Rin aferrándose a él de esa forma tan íntima despertaba su instinto más carnal. Aquel con que luchaba por dominar cada día.

La visión otorgada de su cautivante e inconsciente sensual Rin semidesnuda lo estaba matando. Desde que Rin había florecido (hace ya 3 años) le era imposible aplacar su dolor. Su instinto le gritaba que la tomara y que la desflorara, pero él no era un ser ruin, (no con ella).

Jamás se perdonaría él hecho de lastimar a su Rin. No iba a actuar como un ser irracional y saciarse de ella, no, no de esa forma. El tierno cuerpo de Rin de catorce años humanos - en su momento - no soportaría tal invasión . Su extensión y veneno simplemente acabarían con la vida de su humana.

Por eso, era mucho mejor mantenerla alejada de él, ocupada en su formación como dama a tenerla cerca y violarla (por así decirlo) o matarla en el acto.

El tiempo era una cuestión relativa para su existencia, pero no para la de Rin. Por tal motivo, no pospondrería más la inminente unión al cuerpo humano de la que fuese su protegida años atrás. Se juró que al Rin alcanzar su mayoría de edad (humana) la tomaría como su mujer, siguiendo el ritual de estos seres, (precio que debía pagar al ser cautivado por una mujer de esta especie). Dependiendo de el crecer físico, mental y espiritual de Rin podría tomarla a la edad de dieciocho años humanos.

Y Rin tenía diecisiete, en pocas lunas cumpliría los XVIII años de vida.

Así que ya era tiempo suficiente para prepararla. .

Acortar distancias o cortejarla (en lenguaje humano).

Tomó uno de los cabellos negros que permanecían eternamente perfumados a flores silvestres y esencias de jazmín. Y los acarició entre sus dedos, y los besó. Su sensual humana no imaginaba lo devastadora que lucía en ese instante.

Ver las descubiertas y largas piernas de la adormecida Rin , podría considerarse lo más íntimo en su relación hasta ahora. Rin ostentaba poseer un cuerpo ideal y perfecto para él. Aunque fuera delgada, y no poseyera curvas prominentes, era realmente cautivante su fina y estilizada figura.

Al ser su yukata de dormir, blanca y ligera, exponía mucho más de lo que le tuviera permitido mostrar.

- **mmmmm** - Rin se removió y apretó con sus piernas a mokomoko significando esto, una inminente erección del Youkai.

Apretó sus cabellos.

Si Rin supiera que cada caricia dada a su pelaje le era lo mismo que acariciar sus partes más íntimas, a su extensión masculina.

OoOoOoO

Debido al brusco tirón de cabello, Rin se removió. Abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

Siendo más consciente (ya que duramente salía de su entredormido estado) se removió una vez más bostezando a la vez. Poco a poco abrió los ojos por completo y la supuesta claridad que recibía todas las mañanas desde el umbral principal del ventanal no dió de lleno en su cara, como acostumbraba a recibir.

Dirigió su mirada al ventanal, sólo para toparse con las grandes cortinas cerradas….

"_**Que raro"**_ - pensó. - _**"No ha venido Kiyone sama a levantarme" **_

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no se percataba de dos pares de profundos orbes dorados tan fríos observandole.

Cerrando y abriendo sus ojos una vez más dirigió su vista alrededor. ¡Que rayos! ¡Algo no estaba bien! ¿Dónde estaban sus cosas? ¿su caja de música? ¿su tocador? ¿Su biombo de flores? ¿sus cuadros? ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Algo cálido también le estaba rozando insistentemente su pierna derecha y parte de su cadera. Bajo su mirada para toparse con la estola de su amo. Mokomoko estaba enrollándose en sus piernas casi descubiertas.

¡Oh Kami!

¡Estaba en la habitación de su amo!

Algo tocó su mejilla y volteó el rostro sólo para toparse con dos estanques profundos dorados y tan helados como la nieve… _Su amo, su amo Sesshomaru…_

**- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! - **

Gritó instantáneamente levantándose de golpe del futón, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Estaba casi desnuda en la habitación de su amo! ¡No! ¡Estaba casi desnuda delante de su amo!

**-¡Disculpeme! ¡Disculpeme por favor Sesshomaru sama! No sé como yo…. **- ¡Oh por todos los dioses! ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidada? ¿Cómo le explicaría al amo su estancia en sus aposentos? algo tan inapropiado para una lady como ella, algo tan atrevido hecho delante de su amo. Oh, todas las disculpa del mundo no bastarían para que su amo le pasase por alto tan grave falta.

**-Rin **- tan sólo pronunció su amo y la pelinegra no se atrevía a mirarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo después de tan semejante falta?. Sólo cabeceó (agachando su cabeza lo más que pudo) dándole a entender que le oía.

Él youkai de cabello plateado le analizaba fijamente;con su fría y distante mirada dorada, menuda reacción de su ex protegida ahora futura esposa. Era obvio que Rin estaba cohibida ante su presencia. Caso que le extrañó. Aunque ciertamente, los últimos años no solían "convivir" seguido - ya que prefería mil veces mantenerla lejos antes de meterle mano y robar de una forma cruel la inocencia de la humana - Rin nunca pareció estar turbada delante de él, ciertamente sus naturalezas: youkai y humana distaban de tener algún tipo de similitud y le agradó que fuera así. Él ser recibido por la infante Rin en su débil condición mortal sin hacer reparo en su naturaleza demoníaca fueron unos de los factores que le habían atado a esa humana y posteriormente desarrollar sentimientos por ella.

Pero ahora, ella estaba casi temblando frente a él.

Claramente podía escuchar el desbocado pulso de Rin correr por sus venas

Estaba asustada.

Silencio.

Ninguno de los lo rompió. La pelinegra hundida en su vergüenza no se atrevía siquiera a levantar su mirada. Por otro lado el youkai se limitaba a verla en silencio, un poco molesto por la actitud de Rin ¿No era ella la que le rogaba estar por siempre con él? ahora que compartían el aposento, ella levantaba aquel muro invisible que le obstaculizaba al youkai acercarse a ella como quería hacerlo.

Lo peor de todo era sentirse como en ese instante se sentía, ¡malditos sentimientos patéticos e inservibles! no quería admitirlo pero sentía el rechazo de Rin, y era ciertamente, molesto e incomodo.

**-Rin** - pronunció una vez más. Algo increíble, cómo odiaba repetirse el gran Señor Del Oeste. La pelinegra dió un minúsculo saltito en su posición, seguramente sorprendida por el nuevo llamado de su Señor. La niña de cabellos negros sólo dio un tímido: - **Hai **- Y el youkai torció el gesto. **-¿Rin, me temes? **

Esa pregunta había sonado tan dolida y desesperanzada. Reconoció el mismo. Pero por algún motivo no le importó doblegar su orgullo delante de ella. ¡Su gran orgullo Taiyoukai! delante de Rin se convertía en algo que ni siquiera podía reconocer o mucho menos nombrar, distaba de ser el Gran Sesshomaru Lord del Oeste, el Taiyoukai más poderoso del Sengoku para sólo dar paso a un youkai enamorado de una humana.

Vaya revelación…

Por su parte Rin sólo atinó a mirar a Sesshomaru con sus almendrados ojos cargados de emoción ¿Ella temerle a su amado amo? Por todos los cielos, jamás. Nunca. Ella le amaba tanto, Rin vivía para y por Sesshomaru sama ¿Cómo podría su amo si quiera pensar tal aberración? nunca podría temerle, ni aun cuando le encontró por primera vez entre esos arbustos con sus ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre y aquel gruñido que le había dado posteriormente para alejarla de él porque se encontraba indefenso. Uno de los recuerdos que bailaba eternamente en sus memorias. Ni aún cuando mataba delante de ella, ni mucho menos cuando liberaba su verdadera apariencia youkai, no había poder natural o sobrenatural que causará en Rin algún tipo de rechazo hacia su amado Sesshomaru sama.

-¿**Porque**…. -empezó a decir ella con voz queda. Simplemente le había afectado tanto aquel dolido tono de su amo. (un tono que no había pasado por alto, pero no era momento para reparar en ello, definitivamente lo dejaría para después) - **porque piensa eso Sesshomaru sama? Rin nunca podría temerle a Sesshomaru sama. **

Había contestado ella acercándose un poco y dándole un chispazo de su sonrisa infantil.

-**Te has alejado **- contestó simplemente él desde su posición en él futón. Dirigiendo su mirada melancólica (según Rin) al ventanal, que aunque estuviera cerrado por las espesas cortinas, acostumbraba a perder su mirada en cualquier punto de la habitación.

Rin apretó las faldas de su yukata de dormir. _Así que era eso… _- se dijo a sí misma - ¿Sesshomaru sama le había molestado que se apartará de él en la forma que lo había hecho? ¡Pero es que estaba tan mal visto que una dama compartiera él futon de un hombre! le repetía Kiyone sama insistentemente. Por eso se sintió tan fatal al verse en esa incómoda situación con su amo.

**-¡¿Pero** - soltó ella de pronto sin reparar que pensaba en voz alta - **Cómo es que he llegado a los aposentos de Sesshomaru sama?**

Sesshomaru la miro fugazmente. ¿En verdad Rin no recordaba nada?, ¡Podría ser realmente Rin una chiquilla torpe como siempre repetía Jaken?, acaso no recordaba la imprudencia que había cometido la noche anterior, salir de sus aposentos al jardín principal con el clima tan frío de ayer. Ese frío que se coló hasta sus huesos haciéndola desmayar en él acto.

Rin podía tener él peligro delante de sus narices y no darse cuenta.

**-Yo te traje** - pronunció él Taiyoukai cerrando sus ojos impaciente. Pero no lo demostraba. Rin era tan descuidada. Tenía que enseñarle personalmente una lección para corregir tan inadecuada conducta.

-**Ya veo** - dijo ella - **Así que no fue un sueño, Entonces Sesshomaru sama fue a ver a Rin cuando estaba en el jardín. ¡Pero no era necesario traerme a sus aposentos Sesshomaru sama! es una falta de respeto… yo no- **

Recobró su actitud madura, siendo niña utilizaba ese lenguaje infantil para comunicarse con él y Jaken. Pero su Rin, (la inocente y dulce Rin) seguía siendo esa chiquilla infantil en el cuerpo de una esbelta mujer. ¡Qué dilemas! como acercarse a ella sin quebrar su inocencia.

Pero debía hacerlo, si quería ir preparando a conciencia a Rin y su cuerpo a rendirse a todas sus voluntades nocturnas.

Ya no aguantaba más. El simple olor agradable de Rin le enloquecía, y le estaba siendo imposible mantener por más tiempo su actitud distante y fría que le acompañaba siempre. Sus murallas se estaban derrumbando y él autocontrol que hasta ese momento podía presumir se hacía añicos frente a él. Siguiendo sus instintos miró fijamente a Rin, y pudo notar como su simple mirada le afectaba tanto a la humana, ya que la vio encogerse de hombros tratando de huir de su escrutadora mirada.

OoOoOoOoO

¡Oh- por todos los cielos! esa mirada tan oscura, llena de deseo, tan lasciva y totalmente poseyente que le dedicaba su amo de cabellera plateada la estaba enloqueciendo. Su amado amo que siempre parecía distante y ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba de pronto se convirtió (delante de sus ojos) en un youkai desbordante de sensualidad. Y realmente no es como si Rin supiera a profundidad de la sensualidad o el deseo. Su experiencia con él género masculino siempre fue nulo. Pero tampoco era tan despistada para reconocer cuando un hombre (o youkai) estaba excitado. Vagamente recordaba las pláticas sobre este tema con Kaede Oba sama o Kagome sama cuando era apenas una infante., Ambas, le recitaban diariamente el tener que mantenerse al margen con los "niños/adolescentes/masculinos/machos/hombres" de la aldea. Que mantuviera siempre la distancia (ya que ambas sabían del poder tan carismático y de atracción que habitaba innegablemente en Rin) con cualquier jovencito hormonal que se le acercara. Ya que a Sesshomaru no le agradaría en nada el hecho de saber que su protegida estuviese tratando con especies de sexo masculino. Pero como en ese entonces era apenas una niña no reparaba porque le decían esas cosas tan complicadas.

Claro, que al crecer Kagome sama tuvo "esa" charla con ella…

Y su mundo se transformó nuevamente.

Pero cuando llegó al palacio y Kiyone sama serle de institutriz y doncella se amplió en conocimiento de este tema "sexual" de hombres y mujeres. Fue toda una revelación. Digamos que la naturaleza youkai de Kiyone sama la hacían de un ser sin escrúpulos (o pepitas en la lengua) y le soltó a rajatabla todo con lujo de detalle del acto sexual, del poder de la sensualidad, la excitación, el orgasmo y la unión con un youkai.

En este último tema en especial profundizó sus enseñanzas, no iba a engañarse. Sabía que pronto, tarde o temprano tendría que unirse carnalmente con el youkai.

Pero una cosa eran las enseñanzas y otra muy diferente la práctica.

Sin atreverse a mover, se encogió de brazos… ¡No tenía ni idea de cómo responder a la mirada de su amo!

OoOoOoO

Éste, en absoluto silencio acortó distancias con la humana . ¡Oh su pequeña Rin se veía tan frágil y hermosa! Ni siquiera era consciente que su propio aroma había cambiado y se mezclaba el miedo con la excitación. Iba a ser un placer enseñarle uno a uno a Rin los pasos para excitarse.

Rin temblaba como hoja a sentir a su amo detrás de ella. Y acercándose en la forma más directa que jamás ni nunca lo había hecho antes. Era fascinante la anticipación de lo que estaba sintiendo.

-**Rin** - había susurrado él tan profundamente su nombre a la vez que rodeaba el cuerpo menudo de la morena. Con él solo pronunciar su nombre con esa voz tan aterciopelada logró despertar en Rin un sinfín de sensaciones que no sabía que existían en ella. Uno de esos fue el deseo. - **¿Debo suponer que no me tienes miedo?** - Susurró a su oído, muy cerca de su lóbulo derecho. Humedeciendo alevosamente sus labios al hacer contacto contra la sensible piel de Rin. Y la sintió estremecerse. Debido a eso, la rodeó con sus brazos. Haciendo que sus garras jugaran con sus mechones sobresalientes de la trenza (la cual soltó inmediatamente) dejando en libertad él largo cabello negro tan espeso como la noche caer como cortina en su espalda.

Rin movió suavemente la cabeza negativamente. ¿Cómo podría pronunciar palabra teniendo a su amo tan cerca y respirando tan próximo a su oído?. Él simple resoplar del cálido aliento de su amo contra su piel la estaban llevando a una ondulación de sensaciones diferentes. Él estaba acariciando sus cabellos a la vez que cerraba las distancias entre sus cuerpos.

La espalda de Rin se pegó al pecho de su amo. Un pecho duro y esculpido pudo saber al momento de sus cuerpos estar cercanos. Sólo telas separaban sus pieles.

Con su respiración chocando insistente contra su lóbulo y oreja, la chica gimió suavemente. Hubiera sido silencioso el gemido si él youkai no tuviera todos sus sentidos tan finamente desarrollados. Éste era un aliciente para él gran Lord. La humana estaba respondiendo tal como él quería.

Y eso que aún sus garras no entraban en contacto físico con Rin.

**-Sabes que no me gusta repetirme Rin, debes contestar cuando tu Señor habla - **Soltó como excusa una vez más sólo para acariciar casi con sus labios el cuello de Rin. Quizás sólo el aliento era lo que realmente tocaba la sensible piel de la pelinegra de largo cabello.

¿Su amado Señor quería que le respondiera? pero es que no podía, simplemente sintió perder la voz (al igual que todas sus capacidades básicas motrices) al momento de sentir a su amo detrás de ella. No sólo se pegaba al musculoso pecho de su amo, sino que también podía sentir algo "duro" que chocaba eróticamente contra su trasero, ¿Sería Bakusaiga de su amo? no, ni siquiera traía la armadura consigo,por ende descartó esa opción. Ella sabía realmente lo animado que estaba su Señor en estos momentos. No era tonta podía reconocer lo excitado que se encontraba su amo.

Y ella,

¡Oh Dioses ella! estaba recibiendo su primera estimulación sexual de toda su vida, y con la persona que siempre deseó que fuera, ojala y que no tuviera un orgasmo tan sólo con él susurrar de su amo contra su cuello y oreja.

**-Señor…** - apenas soltó no reconociendo su voz tan plagada de deseo. Al ser una primeriza en todo este tema sólo se dejaba llevar. Miedo no podía tener, no con él, no con su futuro marido, no con su Señor Sesshomaru aunque la idea la inquietara totalmente. - **Rin no tiene miedo de Sesshomaru sama.**

Y él balanceó sus caderas de la forma más erótica que pudo hacerlo. Haciendo que su extensión (claramente despierta) acariciara el redondo trasero de Rin. Premiandola por su respuesta, la chica soltó un suave gemido ronco al sentir tan privada e íntima caricia.

Sus garras se deslizaron al cuerpo de la morena, sujetandola por las caderas y la arrastró contra la pared más próxima de sus aposentos.

Haciendo que él pecho de Rin chocará contra la pared y él tomándole por la espalda. Sus manos viajaron desde sus caderas a su cintura y fue subiendo tortuosamente a lo largo de la espalda de la joven (deshaciéndola en un deseo tan intenso) acariciando sin medidas con sus garras al joven y deseoso cuerpo que tenía a su merced.

Poco a poco fue separando las piernas de la joven ¡Santa mierda! todo su autocontrol se perdía con cada caricia, si no lograba sacar sus manos del cuerpo de Rin juraba por él mismo Jigoku que la tomaría como suya en ese mismo momento. El cuerpo de Rin siempre le fue objeto de un primitivo deseo pero no imagino cuanto poder necesitaría para alejarse de ella.

Él realmente no quería tomarla de esa forma, no así: Debía esperar el pasar de las lunas hasta llegar al día del cumpleaños número 18 de Rin para reclamar y profanar su dulce cuerpo según el ritual de unión de los Inu-youkais. Él la iba a tomar a Rin cuando ella finalmente se convirtiera en su esposa y señora del Oeste. Pero ahora mismo…

Separando las piernas de Rin con la de él mismo, lamió la base del cuello de su amada humana. Reteniendo en gran manera una cantidad exagerada de ponzoña salida de sus colmillos. Nunca imaginó perder tanto el control de su propio cuerpo de esta manera, hasta el punto de hacer producir ponzoña (algo así como eyacular para un Inuyoukai)

Pero se detuvo.

No iba a marcarla sin proceder bajo el ritual humano. Se juró a sí mismo que tomaría a Rin como suya con todos los proceder del humano, sabía que para Rin la unión con un youkai iba a ser algo tortuoso, (debido a la naturaleza primitiva en él) por eso prometió hacerle el amor la noche entera cuando al fín se unieran. Rin era lo más importante de su vida y no iba a lastimarla de ninguna forma posible. Ni aun para satisfacer sus instintos demoníacos.

OoOoOoO

Rin se dio cuenta que su amo se alejaba de ella suavemente. Y se sintió realmente sola, ¿Es que su amo no la consideraría apta para romper esa barrera que había entre ambos? ¿Cuando iba a ser él día que al fin estuviera en cuerpo y alma con Sesshomaru sama?

Entonces, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? una simple diversión para él. ¡No es que ella sería su esposa! entonces ¿porqué se detenía? ¿porqué sentía que después de esto sus sentimientos por él amo serían más inciertos?

"_¿Tan despreciable soy?"_

Pensaba tristemente. No se atrevía a despegarse de la pared. Ya su amo se había alejado de ella considerablemente, él no había pronunciado ninguna palabra y ella temió realmente haberle decepcionado a su amo.

Entonces….¿Siempre sería la humana mocosa? ¿Siempre sería la débil Rin?

Pero al contrario de sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru la tomó firmemente de su delgado brazo hasta hacerla girar y quedar frente a frente a él.

Y jamás se había sentido tan pequeña frente a su Señor, ni aun cuando fuera niña.

Él claramente le sacaba dos cabezas de altura.

Sus ojos cargados de emociones encontradas chocaban con los estanques fríos y dorados de su Lord.

Y sin mediar explicación, Sesshomaru la acercó a él y unió sus labios con los suyos.

Era el primer beso que compartían.

Aún más íntimo que lo que habían hecho hace minutos atrás.

El primer beso con su amado Sesshomaru sama…

Y Rin sintió desfallecer.

- Sesshomaru sama - pensaba.

**+o+o+o+o**

**14/09/2014**

**00:03 A.M.**

To be Continued.

Bien, ha tenido su dosis de lime este capítulo ¿Eh? la verdad, no soy nada buena en este tipo de cosas. Bueno, se han fijado ¿que no quise inclinarme enteramente al ámbito sexual? pienso que Sesshomaru es un ser inteligente y dada su longeva existencia ha tenido la oportunidad de gozar los buenos placeres de la carne pero con su Rin ha sabido llevar el tiempo, ¡Bravo por él!

Aunque la categoría sea M, no soy de escribir puro lemmons en mis fics, me gusta ir paso a paso, aunque la temática es madurilla (debido al sexo) hay chance para narrar más aspectos de los personajes, espero no decepcionarles.

Muchas gracias a aquellos 6 seres humanos hermosos que han dejado su review en él capitulo 1, espero seguir con ustedes chicos (as) y que, por favor si hay más personas leyendo esto, dejen su review para saber como voy…. espero sus comentarios con ansias.

Sin más,

REVIEW


End file.
